Chibi Seguchi
by Megami no Hikari
Summary: Answer to Angelique Starlight's challenge: Another Seguchi is on the way! Mika wants a girl but Tohma wants a boy. Yuki acts as if nothing happens, Tatsuha says 'Chibi Tohma is better than Chibi Mika', Suguru says otherwise, Hiro says neither


**Challenge Code:** 010104  
**Mandatory Pairings: **TohmaxMika, YukixShuichi  
Another **Seguchi** is on the way! Mika wants a girl but Tohma wants a boy. Yuki acts as if nothing happens, Tatsuha says 'Chibi Tohma is better than Chibi Mika', Suguru says otherwise, Hiro says neither, Shuichi says 'I hope it's a twin!', Ryuichi is confused and bets are made. All questions will be answered when Mika goes for a check up to see the progress of her baby. Who will win? Your story must be at least **1000** words in length.

It had been a nice Quiet day for one Yuki Eiri. For once in his life his little brat had been rather quiet the whole day and he was nearly done with his latest novel, which was due in a week. Adding a few corrections to the last chapter, Yuki stood up and stretched a bit, one does get very cramped after hours of sitting. He pulled out one of his custom cigarettes and began to enjoy a few quiet minutes of his custom "me time"

His meditation of why he was so damn hot and loved was loudly interrupted by a loud squealing and girly high-pitched yells.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, what the hell?

He swiftly stood up and headed towards the; living room hoping his brat hadn't gone on one of his pocky highs again.

The sight that greeted him was one that he didn't expect. Both his brat and Sakuma (when the heck had he gotten inside his house?) were hugging and squealing loudly. Yes, both were weird and childish, but this was way too weird for both of them.

Yuki gave a small cough to alert his presence, awaiting the cue that they knew he was there.

"YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII" the pink haired bishounen shouted loudly while glomping his boyfriend.

And there it was. What he didn't expect was for the other freak to come over pat him on the back and pull out his freaky pink bunny (that thing was seriously freaky….)

"Both Kuma-chan and I want to congratulate you, na no da. You must be so happy, Ryuichi is very happy too, na no da!" he said in his child-like voice.

Yuki's eyebrow twitched, what was going on?

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII"

"Happy, Happy, very happy! Na no da!"

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII"

"So happy, so very happy, Kuma-chan is happy too, no da!"

"YUUUUUUUU-" finally Yuki decided to take action and silenced his brat with his hand and stuck the oink bunny in the other pop star's mouth (perhaps it would drown in there?)

"Ok will you two tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Yuki bellowed.

Shuichi and Ryuichi both looked at each other before turning their chibiest most kawaii faces they could (Yuki shuddered the both looked so much alike it was scary, or perhaps it was the fact that they were both holding the rabbit, yes that rabbit was evil)

"Mika-san is pregnant!" the both yelled loudly.

Although he did not let it show, Yuki was very shocked to hear this piece of startling news, especially since he knew if Mika had it her way it would be like the old days.

_**# Flashback # **_

_A kawaii 7-year-old Yuki sat on the wooden floor of his family's Kyoto home, happily humming the familiar tune of 'Yankee Doodle' to himself and swinging his legs back and forth contentedly; the look practically screamed 'adore me I am the epitome of Genki' most would have succumbed to the child's ubber cuteness, but there exists only one with a will strong enough…._

…_. His older sister…. _

"_Eiri-chan" Mika called out sweetly, "can you please help me?" she batted her eyelashes and gave an adorable pout. _

_Yuki being (or was?) the sweet little boy and brother he was said earnestly "of course 'nee-san I'd do anything for you"_

"_Really?" Mika asked innocently. _

"_Of course." Yuki replied. _

_Mika turned around so her 'dear' otouto would not see her evil smirk, "Ok then follow me." _

_Yuki nodded happily and skipped along behind his sister, he was so happy that his sister would ask him favors, she trusted him like if he were an adult. She was so thoughtful…._

_Yuki was so engrossed in his little boy world that he did not realize were they were going, the most dreaded room of the house. The nursery. _

_Yuki was only brought back to the real world as soon as his sister opened the dreaded door and one of the foulest odors poured out from the room, the fumes enough to make anyone's head spin. Loud baby wails could be heard now. _

"_Well Eiri-chan," Mika began, her voice slightly muffled by the anti-gas mask she was wearing, she had conveniently forgotten to bring one for Yuki. " Your otouto needs his diaper changed as you can probably tell by the smell."_

_Yuki gave a horrified gasp and turned to retort to his sister about not wanting to do it. He might be a sweet, caring little brother, but everyone has his or her limits. _

_He was too late Mika was already shutting the door and with a final call of "good luck" and an evil laugh she was gone. _

_Yuki turned to the wailing baby and gulped. How was he supposed to get out of this one?_

_**# End flashback #**_

Yuki shuddered now remembering the horrible experience; he was never quite the same after that….

"Yuuukiiii, are you there?" an adorable voice called out. Yuki now remembering the reason why he had that rather disturbing flashback turned to the whining boy, "yeah brat."

He gave a large smile, "we were so scared you were zoning out and had this look on your face as though you were remembering a horrible childhood trauma, Right Sakuma-san?"

Having forgotten completely about the other man's (and his creepy rabbit) presence Yuki was rather startled when he answered "Yes, Kumagorou says Yuki-san is scared, na no da. Kumagorou also says his trauma has to do with Mika-san's new baby, no daa!"

Yuki was easily scared by the eerie perceptiveness of his boyfriend and his friend's… err stuffed animal.

"Oh we have to go and visit Mika and Seguchi-san right now!" Shuichi exclaimed happily.

Ryuichi agreed " Kuma-chan says that Tohma-kun is like Ryuichi's brother, and Ryuichi will do anything for his Tohma' nee-san, no da!"

For a fleeting moment Yuki admired Sakuma for self-proclaiming someone so annoying as Tohma Seguchi as his brother, but then again the idol was just as annoying (or maybe even more) and a bit more dense.

"Let's go!" Shuichi declared.

" Hai! Shu-kun let's do a race to Tohma and Mika-san's house, ne?" Ryuichi suddenly asked.

Yuki blanched, his sister's house was on _the other side of town _

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GO!" both childish voices called out, upturning tables and skirts as they ran at full speed.

Yuki sighed and grabbed his car keys; his blissful day had turned onto one long night…

At the Seguchi residence, 30 min later 

Yuki rubbed his temples, the whiny voices of Shuichi and "Kumagorou" not helping ease his headache at all.

10 minutes after the race began, Yuki had found both singers sharing some pocky on the road and forced Shuichi to get in the car (he had every intention of leaving Sakuma and his creepy bunny behind) of course Shuichi had grabbed Ryuichi and stuck him in the car before Yuki could complain. The whole trip was spent singing their remake of ' Sleepless Beauty' much to Yuki's annoyance.

As soon as they got there Shuichi and Ryuichi (along with the horrid pink rabbit #shudders#) had gushed over Mika and hadn't allowed her to stand up even for a glass of water (much to her pleasure) Then Tohma and 'Kumagoro' talked for a while.

To make things worse one by one every single person that had to do either with Bad luck or Nittle Grasper had arrived at the house making a loud commotion.

After saying a simple "congratulations." Yuki had gone over and sulked (yes sulked) in the corner. The perfect day had gone to a dreadful night full of childhood traumas, an uncertain future and lot's of noise (not to mention it was annoying watching HIS brat waiting on his sister's hand and foot). Besides, every once in a while Sakuma would pop up behind him with his evil rabbit an scare the shit out of him (not that he'd let it show) and since there was no space behind the corner, Sakuma couldn't pop out from behind if he was in the corner.

Yuki sighed and listened to the annoying group of people that were his self-acclaimed 'friends' talk.

"So Mika-san, what do you and Tohma want a little boy or a girl?" Noriko-san asked brightly.

"Boy"

"Girl" declared Tohma and Mika simultaneously

Everyone laughed, "That's not really answering my question?" Noriko said, eyes dancing with amusement.

Mika spoke first. " Well of course we want a girl, I've always told Tohma-koi that I wanted a girl first." She declared confidently.

Everyone turned to poor Tohma, who had a look on his face that clearly said 'I didn't know you wanted a girl' "Actually Mika-san, I've always wanted a boy first." He admitted sheepishly "You know to run the company after I retire and to give all my teachings to…"

Mika's eyebrow twitched "But girls are more responsible!"

Noriko, Ayaka, and surprisingly Sakano nodded in agreement.

Everyone in the room turned to Sakano suspiciously, "What?" he said nervously.

"Well for our sakes I hope it's a boy, after all a Chibi Tohma is better than a Chibi Mika." Declared Tatsuha. Yuki actually sympathized with his brother for once.

Mika glared evilly at her youngest brother, Tatsuha gave an "epee" of fright and hid behind Tohma.

" I disagree" Suguru said quietly "I think a Chibi Mika might be best, easier to raise, more responsible I agree that girls are easier to manage than boys, besides no offence to you Tohma-san but a Chibi Tohma would be…." Suguru fumbled with his fingers nervously cursing himself for giving his opinions.

"Out with it already!" Noriko said impatiently.

"Yeah be a man Suguru" Hiro added teasingly.

A deep blush rose to Suguru's cheeks before " I think a Chibi Tohma would be creepy! Always so serious all the time! Besides Tohma wasn't potty trained until he was 11!" blurted Suguru before he could stop himself.

The silence in the Seguchi household was so intense that you could hear the neighbor's heated argument.

Ayaka was taking large and deep breathes, she would not laugh!

'Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh Iwon'tlaugh' Ayaka repeated her mantra in hopes to stop the giggles creeping up her throat.

"he he he" at first they were soft little giggles that anyone could barely hear but soon enough " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ayaka could feel the tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks "I'm" laughter "so sorry" bursts of laughter "Seguchi-san" loud guffaws.

Pretty soon Shuichi and Hiro joined her, Noriko came soon after and before you can say 'stop laughing at me all geniuses have faults' everyone else (except Tohma, Suguru and Yuki) had joined in too.

Tohma covered his face in shame, trust it to be his cousin who revealed those embarrassing facts of his childhood. Oh well his loss, at least Tohma now knew who he was leaving out of his will, the amount of people he was giving things to were too many anyways.

Suguru now felt a bit guilty about ridiculizing his cousin that way, but it did make up for that one time at their cousin Hikari's birthday party…

Yuki seriously debated whether to laugh at Tohma (since it was so rare to find a reason to make fun of him) and alert everyone that he was still there, or to laugh silently in his head and go unnoticed for the rest of the party. He chose the latter.

After the giggles began to die down another person decided to give their personal opinion. "Actually I think we should be happy for the baby no matter what its gender is. Besides it's enough with one Mika and Seguchi-san, we don't need their Chibi versions bossing us around and forcing us to work when their parents are away." Hiro

Both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck (producers and managers too) agreed, one Tohma was more than enough.

"I know!" suddenly exclaimed Shuichi "I want it to be twins! That way we can have both a Chibi Mika and Chibi Tohma, so everyone is happy!" Shuichi added his kawaii smile at the end of the speech.

All the females (including Mika, who for a second forgot how hard it would be to raise twins) gushed, who could say no to that face?

Tohma shuddered at the though of Chibi-sized versions of him and his wife bawling their lungs out.

"Ryuichi is confused,na no da. Can the stork bring more than one baby?" the ever-so-innocent (ignorant is more like it, Yuki thought) Ryuichi asked.

Everyone face faulted how do you get out of that one. It was Noriko who got them out of that sticky situation.

"Yes sweetie it can." She said

Ryuichi looked even more confused, "Then why do women have to be pregnant for nine months if the stork brings it?"

Nobody had the answer to that question.

" And if the stork brings the baby." He continued "Then why do we have sex? Kumagorou told me that Sexual intercourse is an act of human reproduction, therefore if you want to reproduce you must have a sexual relation with a member of the opposite sex and hope the sperm fertilizes the egg forming the fetus which must reside for nine months in the mother's womb until it is finally developed." Ryuichi recited fluently, never pausing his voice oddly mature, but suddenly it turned back to its playful tone "But if stork-chan can bring the babies why do we have sex? And why does the mommy keep the baby in her tummy for nine months? Isn't it annoying to get chubby if the stork can save you the trouble? Ryuichi is confused, na no da!"

Once again the brutal silence was all that could be heard (that an the neighbors' shouts of "Get out of my house you bastard" and "But Suzy I looovee youuuu")

Perhaps Ryuichi wasn't as innocent as they all though…

It was Shuichi who broke the silence "Well I bet it's going to be kawaii twins!" he said cheerfully.

"Nah, it'll be a Chibi Tohma." Said Tatsuha confidently.

"Chibi Mika." Suguru added quietly.

"A girl" Ayaka said simply.

"A boy" K answered back holding out one of his trusty rifles (everyone took five steps back for safety)

" Kumagorou say you could all be wrong and it could be an Hermaphrodite, no da!" Ryuichi supplied cheerfully.

The few unfortunates who had been drinking their tea at the moment, choked, sputtered and spat it out. While the poor unfortunates sitting in front them of the got a spit Full of tea in the face.

From his corner Yuki glared at the pink bunny, every time Sakuma had said something smart the sentence had begun with 'Kumagorou said..' how could the stuffed animal know so much?

And without turning around to face him Ryuichi suddenly said "Kumagorou also asks if Yuki-san can stop glaring at the top of his head, it get kind of creepy after a while."

Everyone turned to Yuki who had indeed been glaring at the stuffed animal. Yuki suddenly found himself being reprimanded by a mob of people about rudeness and that everyone had feelings("Yuki-san that is so insensitive" "Yuki I though mom and dad raised you better! SO rude I can't believe he's my brother" "Yeah man that was too much even for you" "Eiri-san don't you feel bad about poor Kumagorou-san?" "Yuuukiiii stop being so mean to him!") Yuki's eyebrow twitched. Were they for real?

After throwing Yuki a very dirty look, Noriko spoke again "Hey, how about we bet what the baby is going to be?"

Everyone seemed to agree, except for…

"No I will not have you bet with my unborn child, that is disgraceful and tac-'

"Shut up koi." Mika said warningly.

Tohma was wise enough to hold his silence.

"Ok everyone right down your bet on these sheet's of paper and we'll put them in a box. When the baby is born we'll see whose won." Noriko stated loudly.

Everyone except Yuki went for his or her sheet of paper.

"You to Yuki!" Shuichi said while writing the word 'Twins' on his paper.

Yuki would have bluntly refused if the paper and pen hadn't been shoved at his face, besides Shuichi was giving him puppy dog eye and Kumagorou was staring eerily at him, two factors that convinced him to do as he was told.

As everyone finished they deposited their bet in the box. Yuki slowly stood up an headed towards the box, he softly overheard the conversation between a man and his rabbit.

"Are you sure Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

No answer.

"Well if you say so." He quickly bent down and jotted something down.

"Na no na no na no da!" he exclaimed confidently.

Yuki was the last to deposit his bet. Afterwards everyone sat down.

"Ok, in nine months time we'll know who the winner is."

**Stay tune for part 2. **


End file.
